Reminisce : How the Lion fell in love with the Snake
by Hasmine
Summary: Hermione remembers how she fell in love with a Draco between marriage contracts, Meddlesome best friends, hounds of paparazzi, over-protective parents and most especially Draco Malfoy himself. A story about a finding love in unlikely places. A little Ooc, 7th year. Try it.
1. Misery

A/N : I do not own anything - except maybe some characters I make up. Oh and another thing Snape isn't dead.

A bright cheerful morning celebrated Hermione as she awoke from her sleep. She couldn't stop grinning and blushing from the events that happened last night. Lying on the bed she tried recalling the points in her life that made her believe that he was the one. Feeling awestruck she reminisced at how they ended together.

_3 years ago: _

"Granger" A familiar voice called out, Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. Surprised was clearly evident on her face as Draco Malfoy stood at the compartment of the heads on the train going to Hogwarts.

"Malfoy" she uttered coldly. The war made their relationship better but strained.

Better in a sense that they were not throwing hexes at each other every second they were together. Hermione wasn't still convinced that Malfoy has changed and turn his back on anything that can be related to the dark arts. He closed the door and sat opposite her in the farthest possible corner near the window and became quiet. They didn't talk nor did they make eye contact throughout the rest of the ride. It was the end and the beginning of something they both didn't knew.

"Crying loudly in the bathroom wouldn't help a bit" Moaning Myrtle said happily.

Hermione wanted to hex everyone Myrtle, Ron Lavander, EVERYONE!

"He's a cheating bastard isn't he? I had never experienced that because I died" she screeched and flew inside the toilet. Hermione ran outside the bathroom stall before Myrtle decides to comeback and laugh at her. She went straight to the heads common room hoping Malfoy wouldn't be there, but the fates decided where's the fun in that. Upon saying the password the door suddenly opened and out came Malfoy fuming.

"Granger what the hell, you didn't come to the meeting, we were supposed to give out orders to the prefects, even your boyfriend Weasel wasn't there." Hermione stayed silent as he continued on with his rant.

"So what, instead of attending you decided to go dally and make out in some secret corridor?" she saw red at the comment.

"Shut up you don't know anything. And for the record, I don't believe any of the shite you said about turning your back on the Dark Side. I was even surprised you were chosen to be the Headboy being a coward and all that, just like your father." Before she knew it the words came flying out off her mouth without any filter.

Malfoy stood there shell shocked, she could see a lot of emotion on his face but pain and anger was evident. Her eyes grew when the harshness of her words sunk in, never had she uttered something so vile in her entire life even if Malfoy was at the receiving end.

"I - " he cut him off before she could say anything.

"Next Meeting you will handle it I have something important to attend." he said it with a voice laced with so much contempt. He then turned around went upstairs to his room, before she could say an apology.

* * *

News spread like wild fire in Hogwarts, students heard different stories ranging from Ron having an affair with 3 different girls to Hermione being a not good in the sack. She really didn't care because she was more concerned about her problems with Malfoy.

Hermione and Ginny was situated at the back part of the library where no one can hear them talk.

"I am sorry 'Mione, I heard what Ron did to you. He's stupid don't let him get to you, even though he's my brother I won't let him off easily. If you want I'll talk some sense into the git."

"It's ok Gin, I know we were not always happy together but I thought we could fix it, if it wasn't meant to be then we could always part ways amiably. What I didn't understand was the cheating; we could've ended our relationship in a more meaningful way not like that. Look at you and Harry even though you two broke up you still remain great friends" Ginny hugged Hermione.

"Don't worry Mione you'll find someone better look at me I'm single but I am happy." Hermione smiled and thanked her for always being there.

"So why are we even here Hermione? You said you needed help on something right?" Hermione fiddled with her hands, she wasn't sure how she would broach the Malfoy problem to Ginny without having her turn red.

"Uhmm, it's complicated but I screwed up"

"Ok. How would I help you when I don't even know the problem?" Ginny was being patient with her, she could see.

"WhenRoncheatedIwassomadandth efirstpersonIcouldfindwasMal foyandIsaidsomethingsthatIsh ouldn'thaveandnoweverythingsallwro ng" Hermione prepared for the onslaught that was Ginevra Weasley.

"Hermione Jean Granger you will tell me what is wrong and will tell it in a way that I will understand or so help me Merlin if you don't." Hermione, not wanting to be at the wrong side of her, took a deep breath and told Ginny every nook and cranny she could.

"Ginny I can't stand it. I know I was wrong but we should talk about it. I mean he should give me a chance to apologize and explain myself." she hasn't seen Malfoy in two weeks and the guilt was growing inside her. They weren't even seeing each other at their shared common room or even at class and they have 4 classes together! He would come late and leave early before she could even see or talk to him. Apparently Malfoy has a Granger danger tracker that will warn him if she's 20 meters from her, if she didn't know better.

"Hermione listen give him time, what you said was really..." she glared at her.

"OK! Don't worry, I'll think of an idea on how we can corner him so you could apologize." Hermione merely nodded. She knew Ginny would think of something, her brain couldn't work right now with all the conflicting emotions inside of her. As they were brainstorming of plans to get him to talk to her, they didn't see the figure who was listening at the dark corner of the library.

Ron was the last person she wanted to see right now. Ginny still haven't done anything only saying she's got it covered.

"'Mione can we talk" he asked. Hermione not wanting too turned around and walked faster.

"All the talking is done Ron after I found you with her. You've said what you've wanted to say for the past couple of months" she tried to think of a way out with the crowd of people going against them.

"'Mione please listen to me" he kept in pace with her as she tried to lose him.

"'Mione it's because of this attitude that I was susceptible to Lavander's advances" How dare he, she thought.

"Wow Ron, now it's my fault. Bravo Ron for the second time around you have really made me want to hex you until your grandkids can feel it" Hermione glared at him and walked away

"Hermione will you please stop, listen to me, I know you're angry but let's just point out the fact that I'am the only one who is willing to go out with you" She gasped at the statement and turned around to face him. This time around a lot of students heard the statement and were frozen by the scene unfolding in front of them. She was about to utter a stinging hex on him when someone's fist collided with Ron's face.

"Nobody disrespects the Headgirl, Ten points from Gryffindor." Malfoy tended to his knuckles. He picked up his belongings and walked away from the scene never even turning to face a very shocked Hermione.

"Malfoy wait" for the first time in weeks Hermione saw him and the only thing that registered in her mind was to run after him, apologize, and thank him, not caring what happened to Ron she did what was on her mind. He was faster than her and it became difficult for her to go after him, he suddenly turned around a corner and when she did he was already out of sight. Hermione was annoyed that she lost him again; she was about to turn back when a hand drew her inside an empty classroom.

"What do you want Granger" he closed the door loudly behind her. She was stunned after not seeing him for weeks he was so close to her, their faces were only inches apart. Both didn't speak but keep looking at each other.

"Well Granger, if you don't have anything to say to me I might as well go, you're wasting my time" he was ready to leave when she caught his hand on the handle.

"Wait Malfoy" he stared at the soft hand that held his calloused. She quickly snatched her hands away from his and started to apologize.

"I am so sorry Malfoy, I didn't know what came over me that time. I was angry, hurt, confused and you were the only available person I could let my anger out. I didn't mean what I've said. And I totally understand if you won't forgive me but at least can we be civil with each other." He was silent which means he was contemplating about what she said, because of this she was a little bit hopeful.

"Don't worry Granger. I've heard worse, if that's all then I'll go" she moved out of the way to let him pass, when he was nearly out of the door Hermione whispered a soft thank you to him which he didn't acknowledge or replied to, she didn't know if he even heard it.

-See you next chapter! -

**_REVIEW _**for **_SUGGESTIONS _**or any **_CLARIFICATIONS_** and **_MISTAKES_**_...__**REVIEW**_


	2. I'm Glad You Came

AN: This is a story I wrote a couple of years ago. This is my first DRAMIONE story and I hope I do justice. I've been looking forward to putting this on ff but I was busy to do it. I'll try to update every 2 weeks though I couldn't promise anything. Please do leave reviews and some sort because it would really make my day and comments or suggestions or constructive criticisms are pretty much welcome.

I do not own anything only the wonderful J.K. Rowling does -.- except maybe some characters I make up. Oh and another thing Snape isn't dead. :)

Well on with the story.

Weeks passed by and nothing eventful happened.

Snape entered the room cloak billowing before him, students of both Gryffindor and Slytherin took their respective seats not wanting to anger the Head of Slytherin. Hermione who was running late because of her head duties was left without one.

"Ah, Miss Granger do you intend to stand for the entire time?" he inquired. Snape was still his usual self – though more relaxed – after the war. He was still biased when taking points from Gryffindors but he was more lenient now.

"I'm sorry sir" she quickly searched for a seat but the only available slot was with Malfoy, she quickly went over to him.

"Open your books to page 349 and I want you to brew me a bottle of an Elixir to Induce Euphoria, it is a highly advance potion to which people who do not have the proper knowledge to brew would have a cauldron blew up his/her face. This would be a test if you are ready for your N.E.W.T.S, your partner would be the one who you're seated with, now get working."

Hermione wasn't that good in potions so she was a little worried when Snape mentioned the word N.E.W.T.S.

"Granger stop dazing around I want to finish this early." Malfoy said while he was preparing the cauldron, she nodded and went to stock room to collect the ingredients, when she was done they started making their potions quietly without bothering each other. At one point Hermione was having a hard time peeling the skin of one of the ingredients

"Granger that's not how you do it, you'll lose the most important part of the fruit. You need to use the knife vertical at this kind of angle or else our potion wouldn't be that successful." He then proceeded to peel the fruit in the manner in which he specified and she could see what he was talking about.

"Okay, thank you" she said quietly. It was the first time Malfoy talked to her without any remark and/or tone of hatred or coldness.

They were the first one to finish the task and as usual Malfoy received an O while Hermione had an E. Class went by usual - by usual meaning - one of the cauldron blew at Seamus' face and Neville passing out.

"'Mione?" Harry questioned. "Hey" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"hmmm?" her mind was wandering off.

"What are you thinking off you've been far off from us" she quickly dismissed the thought forming inside her head.

"N.E.W.T.S is coming up and you know how bad I am in potions. If it wasn't for Malfoy today I wouldn't have gotten an E" Harry just nodded.

"I know you and Malfoy aren't on such good terms 'Mione but why don't you ask him for help" piped Ginny. Harry looked at her as if she was losing her mind. Harry and Malfoy had been civil to each other after the war and they could be called "acquaintances" because Harry was a prefect now and they were mostly the one talking about violators and what not.

"Gin if they were to work together we might need to find a place for a new Hogwarts to be built-in" He laughed.

"You never know Harry" Ginny said with a glint on her eyes. Ginny and Harry were still friends despite their breakup it was like there was nothing wrong to begin with. Ron wasn't still welcomed in the group for what he said to her.

Hermione was on patrol duty with Malfoy tonight and she reflected on what Ginny said.

"Granger come, we need to do the rounds" Malfoy strode forward leaving her behind. They were on the Slytherin part of the castle when Hermione tried to broach the subject.

"Hey Malfoy" she tested if he was in the talking mood.

"What?" He was.

"Uhmm, You – I cause, potions" she was having a hard time trying to formulate a sentence. This was the first time she was asking him a favor

"Granger, Sentences if you can" He smirked at her which made her irritated a little.

"Can you help me at potions?" an 'ahh' was all the replied she got.

She waited for him to elaborate his response to her, but after 5 minutes she concluded that he will not pursue it further and Hermione was a little impatient.

"Well?" she piped.

"I don't know Granger, what's in it for me?" He was clearly having fun making her squirm.

"What do you want?"She snapped.

"Tsk tsk Granger is that how you speak to the person you're asking for a favor?" he tried to hide the smirk but Hermione could see it, so she glared at him.

"You do know Granger that if I tutor you, you will owe me a favor, could your conscience stomach that?" He asked.

"I think so, just no naked photographs or anything sexual then I'm good to go, why did you want something from me?" A owing him a favor wouldn't be that bad she thought.

"No just testing the boundaries." Hermione tried to think of a good favor.

"Hmmm , let's see, do you need tutoring in some of your subjects?" He scoffed.

"Unlike you Granger I excel at everything" He smiled devilishly at her.

"Please you're only good at being a pain in the ass and being a bouncing ferret" She laughed at the memory of him being turned into one.

"Hey why let me remember that embarrassing moment." He did the most unexpected thing for Hermione, He laughed, an honest to goodness laugh, well it was merely a chuckle but it was so unlike him that Hermione did a double take on looking at him.

"You know, you look good when you laugh, you should do it more often" He became silent after the comment. She didn't know what came over her for saying something like that to him. The rest of the trip remained silent and she was mentally kicking herself for saying something so personal. They were now in their shared common room and Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Give me your schedule so I could see if we have the same breaks, Granger." He was about to leave but Hermione thought of something to make them a bit comfortable with each other.

"You know, since we're going to be working together might I suggest that you call me Hermione 'cause Granger is to formal for my cup of tea." He turned around surprised at what she was asking.

Hermione

"Well if you suggest it then you can call me Draco if you like" he considered a little unsure.

"I like that" she was actually having progress in making friends with Draco - though she didn't know when she started prioritizing being friends with him. It was very unusual for her to say it but she did like saying his name.

He stood close to her. "Goodnight Hermione" He said with the most alluring voice Hermione has ever heard. Turned back, went upstairs, and left her standing in their common room.

'That bloody fuck' was all the words that came out of Hermione's mouth.

The tutoring session wasn't that of a success for both. Hermione and Draco would always bicker and fight resulting to either of them walking out on the said session.

"Why do I even bother asking that git to teach me, clearly he doesn't know how to be an instructor." Hermione flopped on the couch of the Gryffindor's common room.

"What is it about now, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, getting used to her showing up suddenly at their common room ranting about how Malfoy was a bad teacher.

"Told you they wouldn't work together" Harry looked knowingly at Ginny.

"I was stirring the spoon 'clockwise'" she imitated Draco's voice "I reached for the wrong ingredient, and then poof the mixture started to foam and then it turned green. It was a mess Gin" she said slowly rising from her seat as she continued with her speech.

"I said I couldn't see the difference and then he goes on and on belittling me. Imagine him saying that I was a know it all who doesn't know_ it_ all." by this time Hermione was standing fully.

"Hey, don't worry if he can't teach you I'm sure we can manage helping each other" Harry said looking up from his book.

"It's not that Harry. It's my pride, I mean I should be good at this it's simple as muggle baking but I just can't seem to get the hang of it." She started pacing around the Gryffindor room. Ginny was a little upset at how their attitude towards each other hadn't change.

"And to let somebody you despise before tutor you, how can you concentrate" Hermione was sure that, that was the reason she couldn't concentrate and not because of how Malfoy good looked when his sleeves were pushed to his elbows and how elegant his hands were. Ok she needed to have a girl talk with Ginny.

"I think you should cool your head first 'Mione, I mean all this negativity is affecting you, why don't you take a nap or a shower" Harry suggested.

Ginny just nodded along with him. "Think of it as a time of relaxation, your alone time, maybe even Malfoy wouldn't ruin what's left in your day" she smiled at her.

Hermione couldn't argue with them being outnumbered she accepted, told her goodbyes and exited the Gryffindor's common room.

Hermione didn't know where to go and began wandering around Hogwarts. She was sure she didn't want to go Head's Common Room 'cause Draco would be there, she wouldn't want to have a row with him again. The library would be full at this time of day because of students rushing to finish their papers to meet the deadline - of course Hermione finished hers a week ago.

She was lost in thought when a flash of blonde hair caught her attention, feeling curious she followed the owner of the said blonde hair. Hermione remained at least 15 feet away so he wouldn't notice her following him, when he stopped she quickly went hid in the corner of an alcove.

Hearing two voices, she tried peeking to see who the female voiced belonged to, to Hermione's surprise it belonged to Astoria Greengrass.

"Draco why keep fighting 'us'?" she could hear Draco snorting.

"Stop, Astoria, what your mother told you anything about arranged marriage or what is not going to happen"

"Draco, Draco, Draco, When will you learn? It will turn out the way I plan it. If you wouldn't accept it you know what will happen" she smiled coldly at Draco, even Hermione had chills run down her spine.

"Please Greengrass keep you threats to yourself, it wouldn't do you any good or any closer to my family's fortune. Isn't that why you keep on bothering me?" even though Hermione couldn't see Draco she could imagine Draco looking bored in every possible way.

"Why Draco you do always see me in the greatest light, I feel flattered." She put her hands in her heart.

"Shut it, Astoria. Don't even think of pursuing me or anything that is related to me. I know you, I know what type of person you are and I know how to bring you down, don't ever forget that." Astoria went red after hearing Draco's comment. After a few seconds she composed herself and smiled at him.

"Ohh Draco aren't we a bit feisty. I do love a little heat mixed in our relationship. Though did you happen to forget the clause on the deal?" Astoria tilted her head to the side as if she thought Draco to be daft.

"Let me remind you of that clause, Draco It seems you've forgotten. Let see, if you do not marry by the age of 21 you'll lose all of your inheritance, we both know that would be a huge problem, now won't you be a good grandson and just marry me, after all why do we need to delay the inevitable and as far as I know you're not in a relationship or even dating anyone." She laughed evilly.

"Now Astoria, that's the part where you're wrong."Draco smirked which made Astoria pause in bewilderment.

"What are you getting at Draco?" Astoria asked him rather furious.

"Well, I'd rather you meet her" Draco paused. "Hermione, Darling why don't you come out of that alcove, I want you to personally meet Astoria Greengrass." Hermione's eyes widened he found out, fuck.

See you next chapter! -

_**REVIEW**_for _**SUGGESTIONS**_or any _**CLARIFICATIONS**_ and _**MISTAKES**__...__**REVIEW**_


	3. Reckless and the Brave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters – except the one I've made * le sigh* - but the wonderful J.K. Rowling does.

Author's Note : I've forgotten to thank those who followed, reviewed, favorited this story. It means a lot to me, that I'm not writing something crappy. I'll try to update faster though im not promising anything because school work has been a hassle. Please, please review on your thoughts, comments, suggestion, constructive criticism, so I would know where to trek. This is un-betad so if I make any mistakes I apologize though I check my story a million times before posting it. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Well onward we go!

Previously on Reminisce

"_Now Astoria, that's the part where you're wrong."Draco smirked which made Astoria pause in bewilderment. _

"_What are you getting at Draco?" Astoria asked him rather furious._

"_Well, I'd rather you meet her" Draco paused. "Hermione, Darling why don't you come out of that alcove, I want you to personally meet Astoria Greengrass." Hermione's eyes widened he found out, fuck._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione's body was in a state of shock, she wished the floor would just open and eat her whole, she could feel every portrait in the castle laugh at her.

"Now now Hermione, I know you don't want her to see you but it's the only way" Draco said stressing on the 'see you' and the 'only way' part.

She was contemplating on running away from the scene not looking back but Draco's voice was the only thing that was holding her from doing just that.

A few moments later there was still no response from Hermione.

"Draco are you playing with me? It's not even a good joke" Astoria loudly stated. "Going so low as mentioning that mudlood are you that desperate" she chuckled.

When Hermione heard the statement she wanted to curse Astoria to the next millennia, this only made her want to shred the bitch into pieces. With that in mind, she braced herself, took a deep breath and walked slowly to where Draco was, to hell were the consequences. The expression on Astoria's face was priceless, it was more than enough for Hermione to let a smile appear on her face.

"There you are Hermione, I thought you were gone." Hermione notice the relief in his voice. Draco smiled at her but she could tell from his eyes that it was conveying kinds of messages. He held his hand out and Hermione reluctantly took his.

"bu- dr- - mud – Arghhhh!" Astoria screeched so loudly it made Hermione cringed.

"Astoria Greengrass I want you to meet my ever-loving fiancée Hermione Granger." Draco's hand went to the small of Hermione's back, she didn't know what to do so she opted by waving her hands at Astoria, who was now glaring at them especially her.

"Well this has been an experience, we should never do this again, goodbye Astoria, my fiancée and I got do something" Draco turned around leading Hermione along the way.

When they were a few feet away, Draco shouted "Oh Astoria what was it again, 'why do we need to delay the inevitable' you say? Well the inevitable would be for you to leave me alone 'cause we are never going to get married."

The shriek that came out of Astoria could be heard in every part of the castle.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

On the way to the common room both Hermione and Draco were silent, neither one wanted to disrupt the short time for either of them to think, for them it was the 'calm before the storm' as many phrase it. Every step vibrated through Hermione's head, it reminded her how close they are from their common room.

Thinking clearly now, Hermione's mind was trying to grasp the situation suddenly thrust on her. She was fuming no, it was not even close in describing what she was feeling now, if someone could come up with a name of a feeling that is mad, embarrassed, curious, and a lot more mixed together, she would give them every galleon she have.

Step, step, inhale, exhale, it was the sound that could be heard between the two. Step, step, step, inhale, exhale, stop, and inhale a big gulp of air.

They were now standing in front of the portrait, neither of them wanting to go inside but both wanted to face the situation. Draco made the first move and uttered the password, the portrait swung open and he let Hermione step inside first. The resounding thud of the portrait closing was the signal for the battle to begin.

"Hermione list-" he started.

"No stop Draco, let me say my piece first" she cut him off. "What the fuck – excuse me for my language" she said sarcastically "were you thinking? What game are you trying to pull off? What noticing me following you wasn't enough?" Draco tried to interrupt her but she held out both of her hands in front of him.

"Noooo, you will not butt in this is my time to talk, you've had enough time a while ago" she scowled at him.

"You had to drag me into your problem, what? Fighting every time we see each other isn't your cup of tea?" she huffed, she was struggling on not hexing him so bad his great-grandchild will feel it. "It was you who created this mess, you should fix it!" by this time Hermione was having a hard time breathing so she sat down on the couch near her.

"Hermione, I know this may come out as a bit a shock" she glared at him.

"I'll give you what shock is after I've hexed you –"

"Woah, Woah, don't get your knickers on a twist" Draco said quickly.

"Do you really have a death wish?" she whispered menacingly, making Draco take 5 steps away from her.

"Wait, let me explain, at least I owe you the story from the beginning" He sighed and ran his hands through his head. She could see he was having a hard time putting it into words which made Hermione feel a bit better.

"I" He started " – My – Arghh, Wait, let me think about what I'm going to say" He was now pacing in front of her.

"I'm Waiting" she said raising an eyebrow.

"You do know something about arranged marriages right?" she nodded. It was a simple question.

"Well it started with my obnoxious great-great-grandfather, you know him right" he asked but before Hermione could say anything Draco interrupted her.

"What am I saying, of course you know him" he scoffed. Hermione wanted to say no just to spite him but held her tongue for she wanted to know the full story.

"Go on Draco" she tapped her foot to give emphasis for him to hurry up.

"Well apparently he was a little sloshed... wait that's not the right adjective" he pondered for a moment.

"Smashed!" he said as if he had found a cure for some rare disease "Yup that's the right word" Hermione thought if he could have patted himself in the back he would have done just about that.

"He was so smashed that he penned a binding letter or contract for some, cursing every descendant he had" he looked pointedly at her. "It makes you want to give him the great great-grandfather of the year award don't you" he said with a sarcasm so thick you can cut it with a knife.

"But why'd he do that I mean there has to be some reason" Hermione tried to think of reasons for doing something so… so… she couldn't even find the right word.

"Well apparently one of his friends' sons married first than my great-grandfather and rubbed it in his face, so he made that bloody shite contract that the Malfoy descendants should already be married at a ripe age of 21 if not then consequences would be deadly." He said the last line with a shudder.

"Didn't any of you oppose this? I mean couldn't any of you destroy the contract? What happened to those who didn't follow the rule? What did – "

"Please Hermione one question at a time" she started breathing heavily just to calm herself.

"To answer all you questions – if I remember it correctly. First, of course most of the Malfoy's opposed this though my great great grandfather was, how should I say this, somehow scary as hell and the consequences were very dangerous if I say so myself" he sat himself in the couch farthest from her. He held a finger to stop the words coming out of Hermione's mouth.

"The first one who didn't follow the wretched contract was Grandfather Abraxas Brother"

"Wait isn't your grandfather an only child?"

"Exactly, that's the point apparently if you didn't follow the contract you'll be erased from the Malfoy clan never being remembered by anyone not blood related and stripped of your powers. The worst part is you're going to be – in one way or another – going to end up in the muggle world." Hermione could see Draco looking lost in thought - as if he was imagining it happen to himself.

"Then what would happen if the last Malfoy such as yourself would disobey it, wouldn't the Malfoy clan disappear from the Wizarding World?"

"Granger, I'm sure you're not that daft" he looked at her as if she was the silliest person in the entire world.

"Draco I'm not – Ahhh Astoria" she beamed at him.

"Wow Granger I was afraid being with Pothead and Weaselbee affected you, 10 points for Gryffindor." He clapped his hand to show how sarcastic he was.

"Hey, don't call Harry that, the other I don't care but Harry's still my friend." She huffed.

"Then another question… why didn't your grandfather's brother – "

"Moros, Grandfather Moros"

"Ok, The why didn't your grandfather Moros go to your grandfather Abraxas for help, I mean to help him break the curse or something, doesn't anyone care what happened to him?"

"Well Grandfather did try bringing him back but he couldn't, he failed."

"How?"

"Well when they tracked Moros in the muggle world apparently he'd forgotten everything related to magic including his family. He kept telling Grandfather he was Peter Landy an accountant." Hermione tried to imagine something like that happening to someone, the pain it brings, how horrible.

"But I still can't see Astoria being related to this, I mean yeah she's going to be your bride but what if you find someone else? And why'd she threatened you, how did she even know about the contract?"

"Well Astoria isn't really arranged to marry me but she has this sort of sick mind that I'll never find someone my family approves. The 'how-did-she-find-out' part was because of me."

"Elaborate"

"Well remember the war" Hermione winced.

"Who could forget?"

"Well before it, I wasn't sure if I was coming out alive so I started drinking in the Slytherin common room and Astoria was there, long story short I was so wasted that I said some things about the contract. Though, thank the lucky stars I didn't say anything important, just that I'll lose the inheritance and some shite." Hermione wanted to smack Draco in the head for being a git and putting them in this situation in the first place.

"Hold up, how did you even know I was following you?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Well I didn't, though I knew it was a girl following me, you do know you have quite heavy footsteps, I swear you could hear it from every part of Hogwarts made it really tricky finding out your gender" she blushed and Draco smirked.

"You're not helping yourself, do go on" Hermione said hotly.

"Well, I just prayed to Merlin that someone would be willing to go out and luckily you were. Who would have guessed but I do want to thank you for coming out. Gryffindor courage I might presume that pushed you." Hermione blushed again but for a different reason before.

There was a sudden silence that came between them.

"So will you help me Hermione" he was close enough to pleading but Hermione knows that Malfoy's do not plead… or do they? A thought crossed her mind.

"I don't know, after the suffering you let me experience before." She looked as if she was more inclined to say no.

"Argh Hermione, I thought we've moved past that already! And you owe me a favor, remember. "

Hermione forgot about the favor she owed but she hasn't learned a single thing from him.

"Hmmm, let me think about it. Please Draco I know this isn't the answer you've wanted but this" gesturing towards each other "is very hard to deal with, and for the record I hadn't learned anything from you. We keep on fighting with each other before we could finish even one potion" Draco had the nerve to snigger infront of her.

"I'll give you 3 days to think about it." Hermione was distraught on how to handle the information. Seeing this, Draco stood up quickly and walked to his room. She watched him until he could get to his door but before she could do anything he turned around and said "Hermione, Show me that Gryffindor courage." And in an instant he was gone.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione was a little hesitant to ask someone for help but she couldn't decide. One part of her wanted nothing to do with Draco and let him be married to Astoria, but another part of her – her so-called Gryffindor part – wanted to help someone who needs it, and frankly Draco needed it, badly. Her first choice was to go to the Gryffindor common room and seek Ginny's help.

"Ginny, what should I do?" Hermione said after she had related the story – excluding certain details – to Ginny.

"I don't really know 'Mione but you're the one whose good at making decisions like this, have you weighed the pros and cons?" Ginny asked a little amused.

"Oh bollocks Gin, you know I've had, I've done it a million times last night and even then I couldn't find an answer"

"Well then 'Mione, I don't know up to you I guess" Ginny said before taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"It's not like we could toss a coin and decide." Hermione grumbled, and grab a juice behind her noticing how Ginny's face lit up.

"Oh no no-no, are you daft?" Hermione wanted to smack herself for putting thoughts in Ginny's head.

"Why not it would be easier that way, at least you won't have to beat yourself up from thinking about it all the time" Hermione didn't like the idea.

"It's reckless, it's rash, and it's so out of control" Ginny smiled.

"That's why, I mean, when was the last time you did something you had no control over. Admit it, you miss the adventures you had with Harry and Ron." And Hermione really did, she missed having to sneak away from their room, she missed making maps and researches for them, heck she even missed having detention. It was a breath of fresh air from the life she was living now, and she could use it she presumed.

Hermione just nodded.

"I still don't know Ginny" she bit her bottom lip.

"Then don't worry I'll flip the coin and whatever comes out would be your answer." Ginny patted her robes to see if she had any sickle left inside her pockets.

A few moments later, she found one and was playing with it. "So Hermione are you ready?" Hermione nodded her head. Ginny was about to flip it when Hermione screamed.

"Wait! I'm not ready" she took a deep breath and nodded again. "Ok lay it on me" she eyed the coin warily. Ginny was mere second away from tossing it when Hermione screamed again.

"Wait! What if… what if..." Ginny didn't let her finish the sentence and flipped the coin rapidly catching it when it was about to land.

"Nooo" Hermione shouted.

"Really now Hermione I thought you were braver than that" Ginny laughed at her. She stuck her tongue out. "heads for yes, tails for no, yes?" she asked and Hermione nodded.

Ginny opened her right hand and when Hermione peeked she didn't see anything. She slapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"You're making fun of me" Hermione didn't want to look at Ginny's hand because part of her wanted it to be tails but a more greater part wanted it to be heads.

"Alright alright" Ginny touched her shoulder. Hermione's heartbeat was getting faster and faster as Ginny's hand opens slowly. When she opened it fully, she let Hermione see what her future my become, what it would be. After a few moments digesting what side it was Hermione stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Well, I can't argue with that, thanks Gin, for helping me somewhat" she smiled at Ginny and hugged her. "I've got to tell Draco what I've decided"

"Ok, Goodluck" She smiled at her.

What Hermione didn't know was that the coin was charmed to have two heads instead of having a tail, but she didn't need to know that.

-See You Next Chapter!-

_**REVIEW**_for _**SUGGESTIONS**_or any _**CLARIFICATIONS**_ and _**MISTAKES**__...__**REVIEW**_

I hope you liked this chapter. The marriage contracts were something I've made up because marriage contracts were always made by the ministry, so I put my rendition of what it was. I do wish you would leave a review, not that I'm pestering you or anything just that reviews are like food to me. You wouldn't let me die now would you, just kidding.


End file.
